A Summer Night
by happy mess inside a cup
Summary: I laughed as I danced in the rain. Little did I know that I was being watched by a figure in red converse. ONESHOT. Duncan and Gwen are seven or eight in this one.


****

DISCLAIMER: I no own. Chu no sue.

A/N: Something that came to meh mind, I guess XP

IMPORTANT: They're about seven or eight in this story

***GWEN'S POV***

I laughed as the rain came down, making the pink my mother made me wear a dark magenta, or just barely passing as a pink-purple, spinning in it.

"GWEN GET IN HERE NOW!" My mother shouted, but I ignored her. I wanted to make this moment last as I splashed in the puddles.

My reflection made me mad, I looked to...girly. When I got old enough, I was to make sure of wearing darker colours. I smiled up as I gazed up at the sky, ignoring the droplets making more tracks down my face. Memories, happy memories, flooded my mind as I thought of my daddy when he was still alive. We always danced in the rain, always pretending to ignore mother's pleas for us to come inside. That's when I had a best friend. I brushed away the thoughts, just happy to be able to play in the puddles again. At nighttime, no less. I loved the night, although it was a bit sad to know that it was cloudy, so I couldn't see the stars and open another happy memory. Too bad. I splashed in the puddles, as I thought, and loved that it was midsummer, so I could get my khaki skirt wet and get it a more darker colour. Mother gave up after a while, knowing that with my stubbornness, I wouldn't come inside anytime soon. I giggled a bit as the rain started pouring harder, and started dancing in it, not knowing at the time someone my age was watching me.

"It isn't safe to be playing out here during darkness," someone said, coming out of the shadows. He smirked and I could see he had a smartbutt attitude right away, right down to his red high-top converse.

"Well, it's creepy to be watching people while they're playing," I retorted, and faintly took in his appearance. He had black hair, styled into a mohawk, a shirt with a skull on it, baggy pants, and those red converse.

"Who said I was watching?" he questioned, a smirk playing across his features. A small detail registered in my mind that had pretty teal eyes.

I just rolled my eyes, and went back to jumping from puddle to puddle.

"Why are you playing, anyway? Shouldn't you be in your house?" he asked, curiosity lightening his face.

"Because I want to, and it's fun to me. Why are you out here?" I asked right back.

"I was curious to see what kind of maniac would be outside right now, and I like the rain," he said, grinning a stupid smile.

"Well, I'm not a maniac and go enjoy the rain somewhere else," I said, getting quickly annoyed with him, but he was funny in a way.

"Well, maybe I like the rain here," he replied, resting against the lamppost closest to me.

"Well, maybe I don't like you here," I said.

"Hey, I'm just standing here having a conversation. You can go ignore me if you want, Sunshine," he said, shrugging.

"Sunshine?" I questioned, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Sunshine because you seem to make the rain brighter, happier, and with that outfit," he replied, nodding towards my outfit of a pink shirt and knee-length khaki skirt.

"Thank you," I said, slightly shocked that someone I just met would be nice to me like that. I didn't have much friends, except for Pixie Corpse as she like to be called, and a few others.

"Don't mention it...really, don't. I'm usually not nice," he said, the smirk returning.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said sarcastically, slipping into my normal self.

"Sarcasm? That's not very nice," the stranger acknowledged.

"You don't seem very nice," I defended myself against him.

"I am, I just don't like showing it," he explained, giving me some idea on what this person was like.

He walked into a puddle near me, his red converse getting wet in the process.

"So why do you play in the rain?" he requested.

"It reminds me of daddy," I said while I looked down in the water, at my reflection.

"Do you wanna play in the rain together?"

"Yeah," I said, happy that I had someone to play with and that he didn't touch on the subject of daddy. He seemed like he knew what bugged people the most and it seemed like he usually used that, but didn't on me. For that, I was grateful.

We played in the rain together, all the while talking. It turned out his name was Duncan, and the reason he was in the rain was because he got out of juvie and wanted to walk home. I smiled at that, knowing it probably wasn't his first or last time in juvie. It turned out we had a lot in common and we were happy about that. He found out about me too, and it turned out he was my age too, and in my class. We kept on playing in the rain, until it started stopping. At first it wasn't too much, so we ignored it, but it soon became a light sprinkle.

"Awww," we both said as the rain stopped. It was just silence in the night now.

"Too bad," Duncan said as he looked at the sky, looking sad.

"Yeah," I agreed, looking at the sky, too.

"I'm gonna go, before my folks freak out. See you tomorrow, Sunshine? And bring me some of those drawings you told me about," he said to me.

"Definitely," I said, giving a smile of my own.

As he walked away, I knew at that moment, I had another best friend. One that I met in the rain, no less.

****

A/N: What do chu think o.o...now that I have done the writing...chu must do the satisfying...

TOUCH IT!

FEEL IT!

SATISFY IT!

l

l

l

\/


End file.
